Jimmy Dragon
'''Jimmy Dragon(Born Ryu Akimoto, April 24, 1969) is a retired Japanese-American Professional Wrestler who used to work mostly inside the United States. Early life Jimmy Dragon was born on April 24, 1969; his father was American, his mother Japanese. That's why he was called "Jimmy". His father was a marine, being in Japan...then in 1971, he had to go to Vietnam, and Jimmy and his mother moved to the States. His father came back; Dragon wanted to go back to Japan when he was eleven. His family did not want that, but they saw he had a strong will. So he went to Japan, also influenced by Bruce Lee. There, he learnt all the fighting sports and Martial Arts. When he was twenty, he made a break, having achieved the highest grades in Karate, Kung Fu etc. He went to the USA, went to university there and got into amateur wrestling. He got the American citizenship. He finished university when he was 25 (in 1994). Meanwhile, he had become an All American amateur wrestler. He felt he still had something to do and went back to Japan, where he became All Japan Karate Champ in 1996. He was on top of the World in 1997, when he became World Champion. In fall of 1997, he got an offer by a Japanese pro wrestling federation. He accepted. His amateur wrestling and his Martial Arts experience helped him to stay undefeated there. In 1998, he went to the States again, touring through the Indies. Then finally, in summer of 1999, President Brandon Harwell of IWF made an offer, and the rest is history. Wrestling career Day one of Imperia Wrestling Franchise also meant day one of JIMMY DRAGON's wrestling career. He entered the Battle Royal for the World Heavyweight Title and scored the upset win to become IWF's first ever Heavyweight Champion. An injury forced him to pause for a while, but he bounced back and returned stronger than ever. In November, he returned, and subsequently defeated the Black Knight, who had injured him, in a career match. In December 1999, he defeated wrestling legend Dawson Polaris to become the undisputed Franchise of the IWF... The Days of Glory The time had come. The biggest event of the year was to come. The event of the millennium... A Night To Remember - Armageddon was to come on December 31, 1999. Some say it was the single greatest night of wrestling ever... Jimmy Dragon main-evented the Pay-Per-View, and he faced a challenge that seemed too much for him. A monster that seemed instoppable, invincible, immortal: Loki, without a single defeat until then. At seven feet, four inches, he obviously was too much for Jimmy. But the Dragon prevailed (with some help by the rest of IWF) and continued - having been undefeated in singles matches for 120 days - to prove he had earned his spot at the top of the game. Meanwhile, Imperia Wrestling Franchise had grown to be the #2 federation in the United States. Although Dragon lost his title shortly thereafter, he was the only two-time world champion the IWF has ever had. A remarkable way of success... Other places, other stories Dragon was looking for a new task to manage, a new place to shine. That place seemed to be Xtreme Hardcore Championship Wrestling, XHCW in short - a prestigious federation, and its World Title had been held by the likes of Anubis and The Classic. In the three months Dragon stayed there, he remained undefeated and won against the Classic in a real classic scaffold match. After all, XHCW didn't quite seem what he was looking for. Jimmy took an offer he had gotten back in his IWF days by WLWA President Marc McMayhem and entered WLWA. He was placed in a "shootfight" angle he didn't really like and which he felt held him down. However, things soon became better when he managed to defeat Anubis for the Dragon Title towards the end of March 2000. However, somehow, Dragon never really performed to his full ability at that time. His career seemed to go into decline, and he was next to finished when the infamous "Generation Of Apocalypse"-idea went badly wrong. Jimmy felt it was time to go and quit WLWA. Back to the roots Jimmy was back with Imperia Wrestling Franchise - back where he obviously belonged. He reached the finals in the World Heavyweight Title Tournament, but it wasn't enough in the end. Dragon fought some really good matches, one five star match against Mister T. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the IWF was closed down only about a month after he had returned, which meant nothing really was left for him to do. Then, he wanted to taste the gold once more and joined the ranks of the International Internet Wrestling Federation. He instantly became World Champion there, and for competition broke down because no one was a match for Dragon, the promotion was closed. Then, he made his comeback in WLWA. And what a comeback it was! He defeated the Colosseum's wrestling legend, "The Spartan" Giovanni Tetrarch, in a shocking match inside the Millennium Dome of London, England. Dragon later was elected Wrestler Of The Month. Finally, he was successful in his quest for real glory and he captured the WLWA East Coast Belt, which he never lost. He had a short, final stint in IXHA during which he remained undefeated. Dragon later joined Global Wrestling, an incarnation of WLWA, and returned to Imperia Wrestling Franchise again. There was a period during which he turned heel and formed the "Dark Dragons" together with his brother Ichiro. Later, he wrestled in IWF under a mask called Warakurna. Finishing and Trademark Moves *Dragon Driver (Boston Crab/Piledriver Combo) *Dragon Fly (Double Flying Spinning Leg Lariat) *Final Countdown (Nakano Leglock) *Dragon Hammer (Modified Sidewalk Slam/Jackhammer) Championships and Accomplishments *4 Time IWF World Heavyweight Champion *1 Time IIWF World Champion *1 Time IWF Tag Team Champion w/Ichiro Akimoto *1 Time GW Hardcore Champion *1 Time WLWA West Coast Champion *1 Time WLWA Dragon Champion *IWF Emperor of the Year 2002 *WLWA Wrestler of the Month November 2000 *WLWA Magazine's Wrestler of the Week (November 2000) *WLWA Top Face Wrestler January 2001 Themes *Mortal Kombat Dragon Mix *Jump* by van Halen